The girl who stole the jam chapter 1
by MiyakoBirthday
Summary: A new orphan comes to whammy's with the new cook, she infuriates B from the beginning and pisses him off by stealing his jam, will B get his revenge on the newcomer or will they come to an understanding *sorry I suck at summary's, its not as bad as it sounds..I hope*
1. Chapter 1

**The girl who stole the jam**

**A/N 1: So I've had this ready for a while and decided I'd give you guys something to keep you going while I finish Beyond Insanitys sequel, enjoy :3**

**Character info**

**Alias – Amethyst**

**Real name- To be found out**

**Hair – Long black waist length**

**Eyes- Purple due to birth defect**

**Height – 5'0**

**Relatives – Chrysanthemum (sister)**

**Age – 18**

**History – Abandoned at age 1 with her older sister then aged 5, left in a field of flowers hence the aliases.**

**Personality – Feisty, Determined, Hyper, Intelligent, Cheeky, And Sarcastic.**

**Other – Likes jam and lemons, dresses gothic Lolita/ rock chic, likes rock music, knows 42 languages, weak point is maths, loves technology/games/comics, her eyes can tell peoples names, death dates, ages and she can also read minds, good fighter.**

**Alias – Chrysanthemum or Chrys**

**Real name – To be found out**

**Hair – Shoulder length light brown**

**Eyes – Hazel**

**Height – 5'11**

**Relatives –Amethyst (sister)**

**Age – 22**

**History – Same as her sisters**

**Personality – laid back, intelligent, calm, and polite normally.**

**Others – loves cooking and gardening, likes to read, weak point is she is easily distracted.**

****

Alias – Crash

**Real name – To be found out**

**Hair – Dark brown shortish**

**Eyes – Green**

**Height – 6'0**

**Age – 17**

**History – Orphaned at the age of 6, parents died in a fire that he accidently started.**

**Personality – Shy at first, sweet, intelligent.**

**Others – loves puzzles, loves marshmallows, weak point is that he is clumsy.**

**Alias – Sapphire**

**Real name – find out later**

**Hair – short, blue**

**Eyes – blue**

**Height – 5'4**

**Age – 18**

**History – parents died when she was 7**

**Other – loves skinny jeans, checked shirts and converse, good at English, bad at maths**

****

Also other ages

**Matt – 18 – 5'8 - February 1****st**

**Mello -18 – 5'6 - December 13****th**

**Beyond – 19 – 5'11 - January 21****st**

**L- 23 – 6'0 - October 31****st**

**Near – 17 – 4'10 - August 24****th**

**Chrys – 22 – 6'0 – Nov 12****th**

**Amethyst – 18 - 5'0 – May 13****th**

**Crash – 17 – 6'0 – April 3****rd**

**Sapphire – 18 – 5'4 – Sept 17****th**

**Light – 20 – 6'0 – Feb 28****th**

**Misa – 20 – 5'5 – Dec 25****th**

**Matsuda – 25 – 6'3 – Dec 14****th**

**Sayu – 16 – 5'4 – June 18****th**

_**(Thoughts will be in italics)**_

**Story start **

**Chapter 1**

**I sighed keeping my eyes glued to my PSP, I was playing final fantasy IV to distract myself from the car journey, my sister placed her hand on my shoulder, We were on our way to Whammy's house an orphanage for gifted and intelligent children, I was to stay there and finish my schooling and my sister was permitted to stay and was being hired as their cook. I looked up at her pausing my game "I'm sure everything will be fine" she said knowing I was not looking forward to this at all, every orphanage we had been to we had to leave, I was sick of all the moving around, I nodded regardless of the fact I didn't think it would be and returned to my game. A Little while later we started slowing down and came to a stop outside a large building surrounded by a huge wall "welcome to Whammy's House" the driver who had introduced himself as Watari said "thank you" replied my sister as she stepped out the car, I followed silently picking up my one case as my sister picked up her two, Watari led us into the building where a man was stood at the door "Girls this is Roger who runs the orphanage, Roger this is your new cook Chrysanthemum and new student Amethyst" Watari said gesturing first to my sister then to me "they already know about the aliases then?" Roger asked and we nodded, the man smiled "then I will introduce you to our top ranked children, the rest are in classes" he said as he walked through the plain white hallway. I put my PSP in my pocket and looked around the walls were a crisp clean white and the floor a polished wood everything looked very clean but basic.**

**We entered the kitchen, it was large and was very nice with white tile and granite worktops, there was a breakfast bar with spinning stools, the fridge was large as was the stove and once again everything was immaculate. Roger smiled looking at my Chrys "this will be your workplace" he said gesturing to the room, Chrys smiled appreciatively, she loved to cook and I imagined she'd be overjoyed working here, Roger looked to me and I just stared back blankly, he shifted his eyes away as two boy around my age walked in, one had long blonde hair and looked almost feminine with his long hair, blue eyes and long lashes, he was dressed in leather pants and a leather vest that was unzipped at the bottom showing off most of his stomach, the other had red hair and I think green eyes it was difficult to tell under the gaming goggles he wore, he was wearing blue jeans with a red and white top with a fur jacket over the top. He was carrying a DS with him and seemed more interested in his game than his surroundings. The blonde opened a few cupboards and then slammed them shut "Mells maybe Linda ate it" The red hair said a smirk gracing his face though his gaze remained fixed to the DS, The blonde glared at the red head "If she has I'll fucking kill the bitch...oh got it" he replied retrieving a Hershey's bar from one of the cupboards. Roger coughed catching the boy's attention "Fuck!" the blonde said, his red head friend looked up smiled at Roger and returned to what he was doing "Mello you have been warned about your language" Roger said to the blonde who's name or alias obviously was Mello, Mello grimaced "Matt provoked me" he grumbled "did not" said the red head or Matt "anyway since your here this is our new cook Chrysanthemum and he sister Amethyst" Roger replied, Matt looked up again "hey" he said waving briefly not focusing on my eyes as much as Mello had, Mello on the other hand looked at me with a grimace briefly noticing my eyes before looking at Chrys "so Chrysanthemum can you bake chocolate cake?" he asked looking hopeful, Chrys smiled "yes quiet well in fact and you can call me Chrys" she said politely he nodded as though now happy enough with the idea of chocolate.**

**Roger looked back to the boys "I'd like to talk to Chrys alone, could you boys show Amethyst around and introduce her to the others" he said more as a demand than a question, Mello grumbled but nodded, Matt put his DS away as Roger and Chrys walked off "I'm Matt nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand, I shook it silently "does she even fucking speak" Mello said looking at Matt who shrugged, I rolled my eyes "yes I speak" I replied and he shrugged walking towards another door "well this is the games room" Mello muttered as I followed him, I noticed Mello was staring at Matt alot, I smirked "so...Mello...you're gay?" I asked, Mello glared at me "I'm not fucking gay" he yelled, I laughed "sure" I said still smirking, I looked around, the games room was white with the same polished floor, it was furnished with tables, bookshelves full of millions of books and tubs full of toys of every kind, the room was empty apart from one boy, he looked about 17 and had white hair, white skin and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a pair of plain white pyjamas. He was piecing together a difficult looking puzzle and twirling his white locks. I looked to Mello and Matt "that's Near" Matt said as we walked closer "sheep this is the new girl Amethyst" Mello said to the boy, Near looked up his face blank "I'm Near" he said holding out his hand which I shook he studied me before returning to his puzzle, Mello and Matt sat down "L will probably be here soon and B you'll probably meet later" Mello murmured as he snapped a piece of chocolate off and munched it furiously "so while were waiting how old are you?" Matt asked I looked up at him "18" I replied simply "cool, me and Mells are 18 too, Nears 17, how old is your sister?" he asked, Near looked up slightly listening to the conversation but still keeping his main focus on his puzzle, Mello looked up interested but still munching his chocolate "22" I replied, Matt nodded "almost L's age, he's 23, B's second oldest he's 19" Matt said and I nodded and looked to the door as someone came in, he must have been L since he looked in his twenties, he had messy black hair and dark brown almost black eyes, he had large bags under his eyes obviously an insomniac, he was wearing blue faded jeans and a white top. I noticed he walked with a crouch, he came over and sat on one of the seats at our table in a weird crouch, he looked at me with interest scrutinising me "L this is Amethyst she's new here" Near spoke in monotone, L nodded "the cooks sister yes?" he said "yeah" I replied he nodded and then looked to Mello "has anyone seen B today" he asked "nope" Mello said biting his Hershey's bar.**

**AN: Cliffhanger, what is B up to :o guess you'll have to wait and find out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girl who stole the jam**

**A/N: Chapter 2 please enjoy :3 oh and make me write faster so please review and Beyond will give you jam**

**B: Like fuck will I, their not getting my jam *glares***

**Chapter 2**

**Just as Matt was about to speak there was a loud bang, I looked to the door curiously, Mello and Matt got out going towards the noise and I followed, we entered into a almost empty classroom to see a boy about 19 shoving an AK 47 into one of the cupboards, he had black messy hair alot like L's and had the same bags under his eyes, he was wearing similar clothing except his top was black not white, the only difference between him and L was his red eyes, I gasped slightly biting my lip in shock shinigami eyes "B why do you have an AK 47" Mello asked, B turned around dropping the gun "uh none of your fucking business you fucking homo" he spat, Mello glared "fuck you freak" he replied "no thanks I'm not gay" B replied smirking triumphantly, his smile faded when he saw me standing there, he looked me up and down before his gaze focused on my eyes "who's that" he asked Matt jerking his head towards me "she's the new girl Amethyst" he said watching B. **

**B nodded slowly staring above my head, I knew what he was doing, he was reading my name. A look of confusion crossed his face and I smirked knowing he was seeing the same thing I saw below his name, there was no death date, I studied the letters above his head**

_**'Beyond Birthday'**_

**I grinned my eyes were more than that I could read their minds not just names and death dates.**

**Mello looked at the clock on the wall before looking at us "Dinner should be done soon" he said and we made our way back to the kitchen, B following behind, I could feel his eyes burning into my back.**

**We got to the kitchen and I noticed Near and L were already sitting at a small table I sat down next to Near, Mello and Matt sat opposite me and B sat in the seat next to mine Chrys walked up to the table "Roger has already told me what things you like and dislike" She said as she handed L a plate of different sweets, I noticed there was strawberries, lollypops, candies, marshmallows and many others including a tub of melted chocolate, she then placed down a cup of tea and a small plate of sugar cubes. I watched as L put them in his cup 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 I licked my lips yum sugar, I looked away as Chrys returned with two plates of chicken and chips placing them in front of Near and Matt, she then put a large slice of her homemade chocolate cake in front of Mello, he looked at it in awe making me grin at Chrys who smiled back, we had already had food on the way so she handed me a lemon and a jar of strawberry jam.**

**Mello's eyes went wide as she handed me the jam, he turned to B and I grinned reading B's mind**

'_**Fucking bitch stole my jam'**_

**I opened up the jam scooping it out and eating it, Chrys plonked another jar in front of B and I paused eating and looked at him with a grin "oh, I'm sorry is this yours" I asked faking innocent, he glared at me "yeah you fucking bitch that's my jam" he spat, my grin widened "oh I'm sorry here" I said handing him the empty jar as I bit into my lemon my face staying blank. He glared and turned away continuing to eat his own jam, Matt stared at me "how can you eat that without pulling a face" he asked, I smiled "I'm used to it, I love lemons" I said Chrys came back with drinks for everyone else and my coffee, I looked at L's sugar cubes and he looked up picking three up and laying them in front of me, I smiled plonking them in then stole another 6 throwing them in too I picked up my coffee drinking happily, L stared at his remaining sugar cubes and then at me. I shrugged "she uses more sugar cubes than L" Near said his voice devoid of emotion, I looked at Near and smiled ruffling his hair, Near blushed slightly and I chuckled. Everyone finished eating and started leaving, I got up to leave but B stopped me at the door by grabbing me and shoved me pushing me against the wall "Don't ever touch my jam again" he growled "no problem… Beyond" I said whispering the last part in his ear, he looked shocked for a minute and I smirked before walking off.**

**I wandered off down the hallway until I found Mello and Matt "guys, do you know were my room is" I asked, Matt looked up "yeah your not far off" Matt said laughing as he pointed to the door opposite his and Mello's "lucky you stuck next door to B" Mello stated, I looked at the door that was now mine "thanks" I replied rolling my eyes and heading to my room. I looked around frowning and decided to grab some paint and other stuff I'd bought when I found out I was coming here, I painted the walls black, put on new purple bed sheets and pulled out two purple beanbags, a lamp, my gaming shit and a few home stuff I'd brought from the old orphanage, I then began to unpack before falling asleep.**

**I yawned before getting up and heading to my wardrobe, I pulled out a Japanese style kimono top and a black skirt. I went into the bathroom turning on the shower and washing up, I then stepped out the bathroom. B was standing there smirking, I gasped reaching for a towel to cover myself with "what the fuck are you doing in my room" I screamed at him, he laughed and I glared at him "okay I'm going" he said still smirking "goodbye… Arianna" he said walking out with a grin on his face. I sighed and put on my clothes drying my hair quickly and walking out, Mello looked at me obviously he'd caught B leaving my room "what!" I growled and he shrugged, Just then Matt walked out wearing only his jeans, his hair wet obviously after showering, I noticed Mello gawking and rolled my eyes "why don't you just fuck?" I said bluntly, Matt's eyes went wide but Mello smirked "your not so bad, and… not a bad idea" he said grinning as he dragged Matt into the bedroom looking terrified, I laughed and headed for the kitchen. I smiled sitting down next to L and totally ignored B who was sitting opposite glaring at me, L looked at B then at me "there is a 72% chance that you have pissed B off" he stated and I laughed "well, I think that's rather obvious" I replied with a smile, L nodded adding some sugar cubes into his tea. Chrys walked over placing a slice of strawberry shortcake in front of me and another in front of L before walking off. L watched her as she walked away and I smiled "there is a 93% chance you like my sister" I replied calmly and L blushed making me chuckle. I leaned towards him "ask her out" I whispered ignoring the glare I got from B. L bit his thumb pausing "maybe I will" he replied in monotone before ruffling my hair, I rolled my eyes. B looked at L as though he had three heads and L quickly withdrew his hand, obviously physical contact from L was not a normal thing, B glared at him and L just bit his thumb looking unfazed "there is a fresh pack of strawberries in the fridge L" Chrys said coming back into the room, she smiled at me then looked at B who was staring at me, I gave him the finger then turned back to Chrys who was staring at L's ass as he retrieved the strawberries from the fridge. I smirked at her as L sat back down, B clearly not liking being ignored stormed off, I shrugged and nudged L in the side, he looked up at Chrys and stood up walking over and tapping her on the shoulder "what is it L?" she asked with a smile, my eyes went wide as L leaned in kissing her on the lips then blushed shuffling off quickly. Chrys blushed and looked at me I just laughed and smiled, she shook her head looking serious now "Amethyst I want you to be careful around B, Roger told me about him, he's killed people" she whispered. I nodded "I can handle myself sis" I said smiling. I was only 5'0 but I'd had experience fighting even if B was 5'11 and considerably taller than me.**

**Mello's P.O.V**

**I smirked pushing Matt on the bed and climbing on top of him "uhm Mels…what are you doing" Matt stuttered his eyes wide, I just smiled staring at his bare chest **_**'**__**Nom'**__**, **_**I trailed my fingers down his chest to the top of his jeans "Mels..." Matt asked as he bit his lip a blush coming to his face, I looked up grinning at him before placing my lips on his and kissing him fiercely, he kissed back and I reached my hands down lower impatiently trying to undo his jeans, I got them undone and began to pull them down his luscious thighs. I grinned as his boxers followed, I started to kneed his member slowly gaining a moan from the adorable naked redhead beneath me, I sped up and then leaned my head down taking him in my mouth. I sucked slowly licking up the whole way then sucking more "ugh...Mello..." Matt moaned arching his body into me. I smiled at him sitting up to remove my own clothes and reach for a small bottle in the draw, I retrieved the bottle lubing myself up and then flipped him over onto his stomach groping his sexy ass. I began to prepare his tight entrance. He moaned more sticking out his ass provocatively I leaned forward "do you want it Matty" I whispered in his ear before biting on his neck, he groaned "yes just fuck me already Mels" he said. I chuckled and slowly slid in staying still to let him get comfortable "mmm Mail your so good" I moaned, he gasped slightly as he pushed backwards encouragingly, I got the hint and slid out then back in quickening my pace, thrusting in and out turned on all the while by Matt's moans, I sped up feeling him before tighter. I felt him getting close "ugh Mihael" he moaned as he came, his walls tightened making me follow. I pulled out and lay down next to him panting. I looked at the clock noticing breakfast would be ready I got up and got dressed as did Matt, I smiled at him grabbing his hand as we left out room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The girl who stole the jam**

**AN:**** well I have nothing to say except, please review ^-^ or else I'll set Mello on you**

**Mello: yeah sure *points gun lazily as he munches chocolate***

**Chapter 3**

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

**I munched on a jar of jam despite B's threat "yummy" I murmured to myself, Chrys rolled her eyes "are you trying to infuriate B" she said sounding slightly worried, I shrugged with a small grin "what can I say this jam tastes better knowing its B's" I replied as I looked towards the door to see Matt and Mello walking in hand in hand looking worn out, I grinned "nice fuck?" I asked bluntly, Mello laughed for the first time since I'd been here "rather" he said with a smirk towards Matt who just blushed, I chuckled but shut up as Roger walked in "where's the new boy?" he asked, I shrugged "didn't realise someone new was here" I replied looking at Mello and Matt who also shrugged "I can go look for him if you like?" I asked and Roger nodded "yes please, he's going to be sharing a room with Near so if you could show him his room, thanks" he said leaving to go back to his office. I stretched standing up "coming?" I asked Mello and Matt, they nodded "nothing better to do" Mello replied as we started walking off towards the games room, none of us really expected what we saw next. Upon opening the door we came across a blushing Near playing tonsil tennis with a brown haired kid, it was a weird sight considering Near was 5'0 and this guy was about 6'0. The kid I assumed was the new guy had dark brown spiky hair and green eyes, not quiet as bright as Matt's. The guy looked at us and both he and Near blushed "uh…are we interrupting something" I said rubbing the back of my neck feeling awkward. The brown haired guy stepped forward holding out a hand for me to shake which I did "I'm Crash and uhm if it makes me look like less of a creep Near and I knew each other before when we were 15 uhm…we used to date" he said awkwardly, I nodded "well uhm you'll be happy to know your supposed to be rooming together" I said, I blinked sure I saw a smile come to Nears face but then it was gone, he twirled a strand of white around his finger as he sat down starting a puzzle, Crash sat down to help while munching on a marshmallow that kind of reminded me of Near, with his fluffy white hair ****'I wonder if Near ****tastes like marshmallow'****I ****shook my head and looked at Mello who was looking at me weirdly, I frowned****'****what is she thinking, freak' ****"I'm not a freak" I replied to his thoughts, his eyes went wide "weird" he said smirking, I grinned "I know" I replied walking out the room "where are you going now?" Mello asked, I looked back at him "to my room to play Resident Evil" I said calmly, Matt grinned "can we join?" he asked looking at Mello who shrugged in indifference, I paused pretending to think it over, I fake sighed "okay, I guess you can" I said smiling, before heading off to my room, they followed along until we got to the door. I walked in and looked at them as they paused "you can come in you know" I said laughing, Matt walked in and plonked on the floor, Mello walked straight to the bed sitting on it and crossing his legs with his shoes on, he looked at me for a reaction but I just shrugged throwing Matt a leather bean bag and sitting on the bed as well, I pulled my booted feet up kneeling on them before handing Matt a controller. Mello looked around noticing my changes and then looking at the mini fridge I'd bought months ago. I grinned reaching over and pulling out a large Godiva bar "want one?" I asked holding it out to him, he nodded happily taking it and I laughed turning to the TV and picking up my controller to start the game.**

**A few hours later and Matt had died, he turned to me pouting and I shrugged "what can I say I'm amazing" I said, Mello frowned as his belly grumbled "I'm amazingly hungry" he said, I looked at the clock "uhm I think we skipped dinner" I said frowning "and the rest" Matt said noticing it was almost 10pm. Matt yawned and we looked over to see Mello shovelling more chocolate in his face "It's late we should go" Mello mumbled. I nodded "chocolate first" I said, Mello paused then frowned pulling a bar of my chocolate out of his vest "and the rest" I said laughing, he pulled two more from his vest and three from his pants. I grimaced putting them back in the fridge, Matt laughed at Mello smirking and then they left. I yawned pulling on a pair of shorts and a loose tank top before getting into bed and going to sleep. I woke up to the feeling of being watched, it was still dark. I rolled over looking at the clock 12:14, I groaned rubbing my eyes CLICK! ****'****was that my door?'**** I sat up looking around but I couldn't see anything "hello?" I asked into the dark, there was no reply****, ****I stood up noticing my window was opened, I shivered from the lack of decent clothing and pulled the window shut, I then went to the door closing that too, I felt someone move behind me and turned around only to be slammed into the wall, I winced and looked up into bright red eyes, his eyes were gleaming in the dark but his face was hidden in the shadows "B what are you doing in my room" I whispered, he smirked leaning in closer to my face and gripping my arms, his hands were wet and felt warm. I looked down and then back up at him, he still hadn't spoke "B…" I repeated but again he said nothing just smirked wider and leaned forward again pushing his lips to mine in a fierce demanding kiss, his lips were wet and had a metallic taste to them ****'was that blood?'** . **I pushed his chest away feeling wet on my hands, I brought them to my face, they were covered in blood, my eyes went wide "B…why are you covered in blood?" I whispered, he smiled sadistically "shh" he said forcing his lips to mine again, I didn't move and just froze in shock. He gripped my arms tighter, he bit my lip and I gasped, he took this as an invitation and slid his tongue in ****'he tastes like strawberry jam' ****I paused ****'what was I doing?'** **I pushed him off me "what in the hell was that?" I asked, he smirked "you liked it right?" he said, I blushed thankful he couldn't see "shut up" I muttered, he chuckled kissing me again quickly then leaving. I sighed getting back into bed and going to sleep.**

**B's P.O.V**

**I grinned walking back to my room, I walked into the bathroom turning the light on, I began to wash the blood from my hands and face then stripped off my bloody clothes and got into bed. I slipped the bloodied knife under my bed.**

**Amethyst's P.O.V **

**I rolled over checking the time, it was 9.27am, I stretched as I got up walking over to the mirror. Last nights events came rushing back to me as I noticed my lips and arms were blood stained from my contact with B, I sighed heading to the bathroom and washing the blood off my skin, I then headed to my wardrobe pulling on a red puffy armed off the shoulder top and a dress made up of a corseted top and ruffled skirt. I brushed out my long hair and headed to the kitchen, it was empty with the exception of Chrys. I smiled sitting down, she looked at me briefly then placed a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies in front of me along with a small saucer of sugar cubes. I was just munching my cookies when I noticed movement next to me "you missed a bit" B whispered in my ear then pulling away quickly and motioning to a spot on his face. My eyes widened and I rubbed the smudge of dried blood from my face before looking quickly down at my coffee. I kept my head down but looked up with my eyes slightly as B sat directly opposite me, he noticed me looking and a smirk appeared on his face, I looked over at Chrys but her back was to us and she was busy preparing everyone else's breakfasts. I looked at B properly searching his face for a trace of the blood he was so soaked in last night but there was no evidence of it at all, I quickly looked away as Chrys turned to us "Roger says lessons will be starting the day after tomorrow since it is L's birthday tomorrow and of course Halloween so you all get the day off" She said watching us closely, I nodded and B grinned "do we get a Halloween party this year?" he asked, Chrys nodded pausing before replying "yes there will be a party starting at 7pm and will go on till 10pm" she replied, I smiled for the first time that morning, I knew exactly what I'd dress as. I stood up thanking Chrys and running to my room to start my outfit, I smiled as I snipped, stitched and decorated my outfit. Hours later and I was done, I had been that distracted I hadn't noticed someone enter my room, I felt the bed adjust to the weight of someone sitting down next to me my head snapped round to see B smirking "what's that" he said eyeing the zip up clothes bag "my outfit for tomorrow" I replied pausing to look at him "who's was the blood earlier" I said dropping my voice, he smirked wider "oh no one" he said casually, I frowned then looked at the floor "are you going…out again tonight" I murmured thinking about past events.**

***flashback***

"**Arianna" my adopted father yelled drunkenly as he slammed open my door, I backed up into the corner as he advanced on me, he grinned reaching for me and trying to undress me, I screamed pushing him away "get off me" I cried as he tried to kiss me.**

***end flashback***

**Chrys had saved me that night before things got too bad, but...that bastard was still out there somewhere. I looked back at B "no, not tonight" he said, I nodded and looked at my hands avoiding his gaze "I have to go" he said and stood up heading for the door. I didn't look up as I heard the door shut.**

**I sat waiting till it got dark before climbing out the window and carrying out my plan.**

**Hours later and I was climbing back up and in through a window, I stepped through and watched as the figure looked under the bed "looking for this" I said throwing the bloodied knife up and catching it, he turned his red eyes bright in the dark over the room "Arianna?" he asked looking at my bloodied clothes, face and the freshly bloodied knife in my hand "Beyond" I stated simply. He moved forward wiping some of the blood from my cheek with his thumb, it was only then I realised a few stray tears had escaped "why were you looking for the knife" I muttered, he smiled then paused "for the same reason you were" he replied "you knew" I asked awkwardly "I did my research" he replied brushing the hair out of my eyes. I smiled handing him back the knife, he took it licking some of the blood from it. I smirked moving forward slightly, he grinned backing me up to the wall and placing his lips on mine, I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer, he grinned biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. I gasped and parted my lips allowing his tongue to slide in, we soon broke apart for breath "you should go get cleaned up" he whispered into my ear, his voice sent shivers down my spine, I nodded pulling away reluctantly and went to my room to clean up and sleep.**

**I woke early the next morning and rushed downstairs to the kitchen an hour later and I was done just in time as L strolled in through the door, I smiled "happy birthday L" I said handing over the home made chocolates "thank you" L said as Chrys came in, I grinned at her and decided to leave them alone so instead went off to another room.**

**Chrys' P.O.V**

**I smiled at L "uhm happy birthday" I said handing him a strawberry cheesecake, I paused before standing on my tip toes and kissing him on the lips, he smiled for the first time since I'd been here and brought his lips to mine in a shy but passionate kiss, I blushed and we broke apart "your sweeter than sugar" he murmured a hint of emotion in his voice.**

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

**I smirked reading the article 'man found injured' said the headline 'Alan Webbers, age 40 found stabbed within an inch of his life in his apartment building, weapon unknown and no evidence was found at the scene, there are no suspects so far' I placed the newspaper on the table as Crash sat down pulling Near onto his lap, he smiled blushing as Crash kissed his cheek, I smiled until Mello sat down looking furious, Matt sat down next to him "what's with Mello" I asked Matt who was currently playing final fantasy IX "someone ate his chocolate" Matt replied without looking up, I sighed pulling a Gulligan's chocolate bar and handing it to Mello who's face relaxed slightly, he snatched it and started munching furiously "your welcome" I scoffed and he gave me the finger ****'****wow Mello is likes a teenage girl PMSing when he hasn't had his chocolate' . ****We all decided to get in some studying since classes started tomorrow.**

**I stretched my legs out looking at the clock in the games room 6:23pm, I smiled standing up and starting to leave "where are you going?" Mello asked, I looked at him "to change for the Halloween party" I replied blankly before heading upstairs to get ready.**

**B's P.O.V**

**I shoved on a pair of black tight jeans and a black button up shirt before shoving in some fangs and smudging some blood on my face, I'd made sure I saved some from a few night ago, I grinned as I inhaled the metallic aroma. I nodded at myself before leaving the room and heading to the room we normally held parties in, it had been decorated eerily with cobwebs, fake blood, fake body parts and other Halloween things. There was a table full of food, Chrys had even made the food Halloween themed. I saw Crash come downstairs tripping on the way and knocking down one of the fake skeletons, he had on dark jeans with a black shirt and had a red cape on, I looked up seeing devil horns on his head and a pitch fork in his hand "devil" I stated bluntly, he nodded "have you seen Near?" he asked, I looked in the room and nodded pointing to Near sitting in the corner wearing his usual clothes. The only difference was the charcoal smudged under his eyes and on his cheek bones "what are you supposed to be?" I asked, he looked up at me "a ghost" he said blankly ****'well he did have the ghostly white complexion and hair' ****I shrugged walking off towards Mello and Matt. Matt was wearing a black suit with a pair of fake bolts through his neck, obviously Frankenstein and Mello had on his usual leather pants, a shirt a hat and was holding a gun "mobster and monster" I murmured and Mello smirked munching into his chocolate "got to be better than L's" Mello said pointing to him, he was sat in the corner in his usual crouch, he had on a plaid suit and hat and held a magnifying glass. L the great detective had came as…..a detective…****'original' ****I rolled my eyes. Chrys walked over "don't you boys want something to eat" she said with a polite smile, her costume matched her personality well, she wore a long white dress and white fluffy angel wings. I looked around noticing most of the other girls wore shorter costumes. I couldn't see Amethyst yet, I turned back round and frowned prodding at my jar of jam but making no attempt to eat it yet. Mello was staring behind me, I turned around and there stood Amethyst. She was wearing a tight leather dress that was rather short and had an open corseted panel at the front starting from her belly to just below her breasts, she had devil type black and purple wings on and horns in her hair that were also purple as was the devil type tail at the back of her costume. I smirked ****'a succubus interesting choice'.**

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

**I watched as B smirked looking at my costume "succubus I presume" B said, I nodded hiding a smirk, I noticed his face was covered in blood and I was pretty sure it wasn't fake.**

**By 10pm everyone was exhausted and setting off for bed, I had noticed L and Chrys disappearing about and hour ago and chuckled pretty sure I knew what they'd be up to, I headed to my room and was about to get changed till I noticed a shadowy figure in my room. I smiled as B stepped out of the shadows, He pulled me into the fierce kiss I had now became accustomed to and smirked, he pulled away leaning into my ear "no distractions this time" he whispered, I shivered and he chuckled as he nibbled on my neck. I pulled him closer and he bit hard, I bit my lip, he backed us up until the back of my legs hit the bed, his smirk widened as he pushed me on the bed then climbed on top of me, he pressed his lips back to mine. His hands explored the curves of my body and he glared in frustration at my dress, he pulled a knife from his back pocket and cut straight up the material and my underwear revealing my bare body, I smirked as his crimson gaze ran over my body, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me in a passionate kiss. He smirked back and began massaging my breasts and started to suck and nip at one of my nipples while teasing the other, I moaned and tugged his shirt as I fumbled quickly with the buttons, he moved to my neck sucking and then bit it roughly, I gasped in pleasure and moved my hands over his body tracing the muscles that had been hidden under his shirt, I grazed my sharp nails down his back drawing blood and making him moan and bite harder on my neck, I felt blood trickle down my neck. I growled and tugged at his jeans and boxers wanting them off, he smirked "getting impatient" he whispered in my ear, I nodded and he chuckled sliding his jeans off then his boxers, I pushed him backwards looking at his already hardened erection before taking it in my mouth, I began to slowly suck before going faster, B moaned yanking my hair roughly making me groan taking him deeper, a few more and he came, I pulled back giving him a grin and licked my lips. He pushed me back down and nipped his way up my belly then up my neck, I moaned and pulled him to me impatiently, he lined himself up ready and without any warning thrust into me roughly, I gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure before wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closer, he began thrusting faster and I tangled my hands in his hair pulling it roughly, he moaned and pulled out his knife making a slice a little above my breast, I moaned as he licked the blood from the wound, with a few more thrusts he came and I followed, he groaned rolling over next to me, he kissed me roughly wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled drifting off to sleep in B's arms.**

**I woke the next morning feeling achy but happy as I looked to my right to see B smirking at me, he leaned over me and kissed me roughly biting my lip roughly making it bleed, he licked the blood from my lip and smiled pulling away "let's go get breakfast before classes start" he said pulling me up by the waist, he bent over to pick up his clothes and I grinned at the view, he chuckled pulling on his jeans and a black t-shirt, I stretched grabbing a skinny fit pencil dress in black with red fake blood stains, I was just about to zip up the dress when I was pushed roughly against the wall and B's lips met mine again, I chuckled "jeez down boy" I said with a smirk, he returned the smirk and grabbed my hand as we walked out and headed to the kitchen, we both sat down next to each other as usual, Mello and Matt walked in both looking slightly flustered and sat down too "fun time this morning" I asked with a grin, Matt blushed and Mello smirked "very much" he said turning to kiss Matt, Near wandered in a blush on his face and his lips looking pink and hair out of place, he sat down and was soon joined by Crash who gave Near a grin. I looked at the door wondering where L was and wondering what he and Chrys got up to last night, I grinned to myself as L walked in and sat down on my other side, I turned to him "so where did you and my sister disappear to last night" I asked with a smirk, L blushed "we went to...make…cake" L answered awkwardly slight embarrassment making its way into his usual monotone, I burst out laughing and a blush spread across L's face before quickly disappearing "there is a 90% chance that you think I'm lying" he stated, I grinned "there's a 99% chance that your bullshitting me" I replied just as calmly with a smile "ah speak of the devil" I said as Chrys walked in "huh?" she muttered, I chuckled "oh I was just discussing your and L's 'disappearance' last night" I said with a smirk as she blushed "I-uh-We" she stuttered, I rolled my eyes "don't worry sis secrets safe with me" I said smiling, she blushed again and placed a plate of toast with pâté on in front of Matt and a plate of toast with Nutella on it in front of Mello, she then retrieved plain toast for Near, strawberry cheesecake for L and 2 cups of coffee and tea for L and I, Lastly she placed down a jar of jam in front of me and B.**

**I reached forward for my coffee and my dress slipped a little, I caught Chrys' gaze landing on the cut on my shoulder and the red bite marks up to my neck, a look of worry crossed her face and I shrugged sipping my coffee before sticking my hand in the jam jar which B was holding and sucking the jam off my fingers, everyone at the table looked at me as though I had 3 heads and watch B waiting for him to snap, B smirked like a maniac, I heard Matt gulp loudly watching tensely, I chuckled as I felt B's knife dig into my thigh. I bit my lip from making a gasp and smirked back unnerved. Everyone looked away awkwardly when B glared at them and they started to file out and head to classes, B smirked at me and walked out, I was about to leave too but felt Chrys grab my wrist "what's up?" I asked turning to her raising an eyebrow, she bit her lip "I don't like the way you and B are acting with each other, did he do that" she asked gesturing to the cut on my shoulder, I pulled the dress up better over the cut and shrugged "so what if he did, your with L and I'm not complaining" I muttered and she paled "that's different…so you and B are together?" she asked nervously, I shrugged again "kind of, it's complicated" I replied with a sigh "you know dads been injured" she questioned curiously, I pretended to seem shocked even though I knew she though either B or me was responsible, I shook my head and she frowned "okay well, be careful with him… I mean it" she said with a sigh as she turned back to the kitchen sink to wash up. I nodded and walked out the door only to be pushed against the wall for about the 4****th**** time that morning, B's red eyes met mine and I smirked "problem B?" I asked calmly, he growled before kissing me demandingly, I kissed back for a while before pushing him off me "come on we have to go to class" I said rolling my eyes, he smirked "I have a better idea, let's go…out" he said pulling out his knife and gazing at it in admiration "who signed their death wish with you this time" I said with a grin "we're going to go finish off a friend of yours" he replied as a manic grin spread across his face, he laced his fingers in mine before heading for one of the back entrances. **

**Once we were done I looked at him with a smirk "Beyond" I said wrapping my blood stained arms around his waist "Arianna" he said with a manic grin of his own as he kissed me roughly "let's get out of here Beyond" I said grabbing his hand, we kept to the shadows on our way back and snuck in through Beyond's open window, I was about to head for the bathroom when Beyond grabbed me throwing me roughly on the bed and crawled on top of me kissing me fiercely, I smirked as he licked some of the blood from my cheek, he growled holding my wrists above my head as he bit my neck causing me to moan, he moved up to kiss my lips again and I gasped feeling his hardness against my leg "someone's a little excited" I said with a grin, he smirked "I guess blood turns me on" he said making me grin, I leaned up to him pulling him down to me, I tangled my fingers in his hair as he bit my neck causing it to bleed, he licked the blood and then began unzipping my dress and ridding my underwear, I smirked doing the same to his, he shifted slightly and I felt a finger slip inside of me, I gasped pushing closer to him and he growled pushing me back down, I moaned as I felt another finger slip in "oh god B just get on with it for fuck sakes" he chuckled darkly before removing his fingers and changing his position, he looked at me and without warning thrust in, I moaned loudly biting into his shoulder to try and keep quiet, he moaned to as the blood began to seep from his shoulder. His nails dug into my sides as he pulled me closer, he moved his hand to the side looking for something and I smirked again "looking for this" I said holding up his flick knife, I grinned flicking the blade out and beginning to carve a fancy 'A' into his chest, I then licked the blood from it and smiled satisfied as his thrusts increased and he moaned as the knife cut lines in his perfectly pale chest. With a few more thrusts he came and I followed, he smirked "my turn" he said picking the knife up and carving a matching fancy letter into my chest, I looked down at the fancy looking 'B' with a smirk. He pulled me up by his waist and led me into the bathroom, we quickly showered and then got out and headed to class, only about 2 hours late. We got in and sat down at the table, B sticking his feet casually on the top, me leaning forward on the table bored, Mello looked at me with an eyebrow raised "where have you guys been?" he asked looking at me then B and back, I grinned "wouldn't you like to know" I replied making Mello's eyes widen, B smirked "none of you business fuckface" B growled in reply "well maybe I'm making it my business" Mello challenged obviously thinking maybe B had been tamed or something, I tutted as Beyond growled pinning Mello to the wall in seconds his knife at his throat while the teachers back was turned, Mello gasped "Backup sit now!" the teacher yelled as he turned around witnessing the scene, B saluted him with a sadistic grin and sat in his seat propping his feet back up, he fumbled in his pocket as the teacher turned back around and began writing on the board, B smirked and I rolled my eyes even though I too was curious as to what he was planning. I didn't have to wait long to find out as it happens since B reached into his pocket pulling out his older knife and threw it, it stabbed into the board only cm's from the teachers throat just narrowly scratching the flesh causing a small thin line of blood to seep from the man's neck, he turned around and I noticed how pale his face had went "backup, out now" he yelled looking terrified, B smirked "later, enjoy class" he said as he yanked me forward into a violent kiss, I gave him the finger angry at him for leaving me but sighed and got on with it as he left. Near looked at me curiously "are you and B dating" he asked curiously, I laughed and shook my head "nope" I replied resting back in my seat, Near looked confused but asked nothing more and got back to his work.**

**A Month Later - **

**I grinned at B as he bit me roughly and I moaned pulling him to me for a kiss, he pulled away for a second curiosity taking over "so what did your sister want, warning you off from me again" he said with a sadistic looking smirk, I chuckled "she gave up on that, but no actually she wanted my help telling L something" B groaned pulling away fully and sitting down flicking his knife "what does she want to tell him" he growled, I gave Beyond a playful bite as I sat next to him "don't worry she's just…you know…having L's baby and stuff" I muttered pausing awkwardly "wait what?" he said looking shocked, I nodded "that's what I thought" I replied as I picked up a cloth and wiped the blood from the various parts of my body. I heard the door knock downstairs and paused, I was on edge after last week when the police had finally started thinking my father's accident was actually murder, I peeked out the window and my eyes widened as I saw two police officers at the door "B…the police are outside" I said looking slightly panicked, I looked at him my purple eyes scanning his thoughts ****'we have to get out' ****he looked at me and took my hand pushing me out the door, he grabbed a wad of money from under his bed and threw me one of his hoodies "come on, we have to go" he growled moving me into action, I looked at the picture of Chrys and I in my pocket "but.." he yanked my arm towards the door "there's no time, you have to trust me" I looked at him and paused ****'could I even trust him? I loved him…of course I'd trust him, and though neither of us would admit it, we both knew we loved each other' ****I nodded "we'll come back though right, once L sorts everything out…" I asked and he nodded as he hurried me out the window and we carefully climbed down, I saw through the kitchen window briefly as the police entered, Chrys looked out the window out of the corner of her eye and smiled weakly at me, she knew what I'd done but she still didn't give up on us, she said nothing and pretended she hadn't seen us as Beyond and I made a break for it across the field. I watched as Whammy's house faded in the background, once again I had left another orphanage, but this time was different, I had Beyond, I had people back there who loved me…and for once… I knew in my heart we would be back someday soon. I paused to catch my breath and B smirked his usual manic smirk that I had come to love and leaned forward kissing me, I smiled back at him and we continued to run from whammy's with no clue where we were going, just two fucked up lovers escaping our justice. But…I was happy knowing it was with B.**

**The End, maybe…**


End file.
